Doublets
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Velsper has recieved word that they have finally found a goddess worthy of being his elder brothers doublet. Is this half-goddess who just got thrown out of the sky her?
1. Chapter 1

Doublets

Chapter 1

By Alicia Maxwell

~I just received notification that my elder brother finally has a doublet,~ Velsper thought to himself.  ~He was locked away for 200 years because they didn't have a goddess suitable for being his doublet.  I wonder where they found a goddess powerful enough to equal his power. ~

As if on cue, I fell from the sky and plummeted into the Morisato family backyard.  "Stupid incompetent fools…" I dusted myself off.  "They thought they couldn't give me a doublet just because I'm half-demon… FOOLS!  I showed you!  And why'd they have to throw me down here?  I could've _flown down, ya know!"_

~Her!?  But she's only a little bratty girl!  My brother is unbelievably powerful!  There's no way this is his doublet!~ Velsper twitched angrily at the thought of his brother being paired up with me.

"I heard that feline!" I yelled.

"Meow!" Velsper jumped.  ~She reads thoughts?~

"Yes I read thoughts so you better stop thinking bad one's about me, you stupid cat!" I yelled.

"Hello?" Belldandy opened the door and looked out.  "Ah, Alicia!  I heard you finally got assigned to a doublet!"

"Yep," I smiled, "and he was _handsome."_

"Oh come on Alicia," Belldandy laughed slightly.  "You don't know that.  Nobody ever remembers their doublet."

~I did Belldandy.  That's why I'm here now,~ Velsper thought.

"Well, let's say I didn't remember but I…," I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket, "had a little reminder."

~Gee.  That's a lot smarter than using a magic spell like the one I used,~ Velsper blinked.

"See, Bell?" I floated up and showed her the papers.  "Stats, notes, locations, and even a picture- I have all the information I could possibly want on my doublet."

"But Alicia, you can't do this!  It's against the rules!" Belldandy objected.

"Ah, what can it hurt?  So I know who my doublet is… so what?  It's not like I'm going to exterminate a bunch of demons now that I know which one I can't kill.  I mean, I am half-demon myself so I wouldn't do that."

~Is it my brother she's the doublet of?~ Velsper jumped into Belldandy's arms in hopes of sneaking a peek of the sketch.

"Uh-uh you nosey lil kitty," I touched his nose with one hand as I folded up the paper and tucked it into my t-shirt pocket with the other.

~I'm not reaching in there,~ he thought, ~Not on my life.~

~Good `cause I wouldn't let you live if you reach in there,~ I thought back.  "So, Belldandy, got anything to eat?"

"Velsper, how long are you going to follow me?" I asked.

~Until you let me see that picture!~ he answered.

"You aren't going to see it," I said.

~I want to know if it's my brother!~

"It's not so leave me alone!"

~How do you know it isn't my brother!?~

"Because--!"

"Alicia!  Alicia?" Skuld entered the room.  "Alicia, were you just… having a conversation with the cat?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Skuld asked nervously.

"That's not cat!  It's a demon!  And it's Belldandy's doublet!" 

"O…kay… I just came to see if you wanted to come with me to the ice cream parlor," Skuld said.

"Okay! Sure! Let's go!" I smiled.

"Great!" Skuld smiled as well.  "I hate going down there alone.  You really look like a pathetic loser if you sit alone in an ice cream shop," she said as we left.

~Damn it all! I missed my chance!~ Velsper rubbed his face with his front paws as he mourned the missed opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by unpopular demand! ( tee hee I crack myself up! ;-P )**

Doublets

Chapter 2

By Alicia Maxwell

I came back from the ice cream shop around five at night. Velsper was waiting for me on the front steps. I was too wrapped up in a conversation with Skuld to notice though.

"Ah, your doublet really is handsome! I wish I knew what my doublet looked like! I bet he was a total hunk!" Skuld blushed and let loose a flirty laugh.

"I'm sure he was. Unless it was a she and it was Mara," I joked.

"Nah, Mara's too old to be my match. Maybe she was Urd's doublet. They both do dress a little skimpy," Skuld laughed.

"Do we even know what Urd's doublet was?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Skuld asked.

"Well, Urd is a half-goddess half-demon like me, right? So she could have been paired with a goddess, demon, or a half-breed, right?" I asked.

"Hm, perhaps… but I think they assigned her to a demon because she works so tightly with the heavens. Just like they assigned you to a demon because you do plenty of work for the Goddess Relief Office."

"Or at least I try to, but I still deal in demonic affairs quite frequently," I objected.

"And you were raised by demons too, weren't you? Hm, come to think of it, I would have assigned you to a goddess if I had to choose a suitable doublet for you," Skuld thought it over, "or maybe another half-breed."

"I'm more demon than goddess too, remember. My first incarnation was a wolf - half-goddess, half-demon. Then there was the Tatari Mokkç demon. After that, the ice and fire demons--," I began keeping track on my fingers to make sure I counted them all.

"Wait a second, you had two incarnations at once!?" Skuld blinked.

"Yeah, you see, it wasn't the same soul being reused over and over. I am a mixed reincarnation, meaning that each and every one of my previous lives had a different soul and they have all fused to become my soul," I explained.

"Oh, I get it. Please, continue with the list," she nodded.

"Well, after the Hikaris- Ice Hikari and Fire Hikari – came Naoko and she was a fox demon. Then, after Naoko came me," I smiled. "So, that makes me… nine-tenths demon and one tenth goddess."

"Wow, you really are a demon, aren't you. I wonder why they classify you as a half-breed."

"It's because my only previous incarnation with goddess blood was a half-breed," I stated.

"Skuld! Can you come help me set the table for dinner?" Belldandy called out the window.

"Coming, Sister!" Skuld shouted as she ran inside to help her sister. It was when Skuld ran inside that I noticed Velsper curled up on the stairs.

"Yo, Velsper, wanna take a walk with me before dinner?" I asked.

_"Depends on two things. One, how far are we going? Two, will you let me know who your doublet is?"_

"We're just going to take a walk around the temple and maybe I'll tell you."

_"Fine. Let's go,"_ Velsper got up and jumped off the stair. We began to walk.

"It's too bright out," I remarked. "I wish the sunset would come earlier."

_"It will in the winter,"_ he insisted.

"I like the demon world better. The clouds are so dark that the sunlight can never get through enough to be too bright."

_"I agree. The demon world isn't as obnoxiously bright as this world is."_

"Funny, isn't it? There are actually a few demons who'd rather be here than in the demon world," I said. "You'd rather be in the demon world if it weren't for Belldandy, am I right?"

_"True, I do like the demon world much better."_  
  
"I also prefer it because… how should I explain it? I guess the best way to say it is this – people who hate you here usually act friendly to your face and then stab you in the back; most demons let you know from the start if they hate you. They don't give a damn about your feelings. They just tell you the truth flat-out – 'I hate you.'."

_"Have any demons ever said that to you?"_ Velsper asked.

"Yes, one did," I admitted solemnly. "He had a right to hate me."

_"What did you do to him?"_

"I assisted in his murder," I admitted grimly.

_"You killed him?"_

"Of course not. I'm part goddess – I'd never kill him. I just tricked him into coming to his death site."

_"You sound proud of it,"_ Velsper remarked.

"I am. He was an evil man. He deserved to die."

_"What did he do?"_

"He killed one of my mentors."

_"Ah, I see. I would've killed him too."_

"The only reason why we took it into our own hands was because there was no evidence. His body disappeared. All that was left behind was his pendant. The heavens said he couldn't be tried because it would be our word against his."

_"I understand perfectly. So, you gonna tell me about your doublet now?"_

"No, not right now. I'm sorry. I've just become too depressed to talk about it right now."

_"Don't be sorry. I can wait."_


End file.
